This invention has been developed primarily for spraying the ground in orchard areas to control weed growth. Agricultural operations on both fields and orchards have involved delivering ground spray from nozzles mounted on booms carried by standard tractors. This system has been difficult to use in orchards, due to the necessity to avoid damaging the trunks and branches of the trees by accidental physical contact, and also by the need to avoid spraying the low-hanging branches, leaves, and fruit. Exposing these to weed-control solutions could cause extensive damage.